The trend in firearm production, and in particular the production of handguns, has moved towards fewer moving parts. Benefits of fewer moving parts include improved reliability, reduced cost of manufacture, simplified assembly, disassembly and maintenance, and less chance of part failure.
In addition to improved reliability and efficacy, the use of fewer moving parts can produce a light, compact firearm having improved ergonomics. Such firearms include handguns for self-defense purposes that are more easily concealable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,512 to Rohrbaugh describes a handgun having a lightweight, compact, ergonomic construction.
A handgun, such as one of the Rohrbaugh design, has a smooth outer surface and few surface protrusions. Such a handgun can be withdrawn from a concealed holster or position without catching on clothing or apparel. In contrast, handguns of a traditional design include external levers or other protrusions that may impair removal from a concealed position. Such levers and protrusions are often related to disassembly or maintenance of the handgun.
Despite the advantages of handgun designs having smooth outer surfaces, routine maintenance of such handguns, including their assembly and disassembly, can be difficult. For example, the slide and barrel assembly of the Rohrbaugh handgun can be removed from the frame only by holding the slide in a partially retracted position while a barrel pin is removed from the handgun. Unless the slide is held precisely, the barrel pin is not accessible and the slide and barrel assembly cannot be removed. Performance of this procedure requires a degree of dexterity and patience.
An object of the invention is to provide a device that positively places the slide relative to the barrel and frame so that the barrel pin is revealed. Another object of the invention is to facilitate removal and installation of the barrel pin.